Struggle
by Beloveddorian
Summary: On Hold for revision! Life is a struggle for Inu Yasha. When new changes arise, how will he deal? Yaoi
1. I Wonder Who I Got

Struggle  
  
By: Vapid Breath  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Inu Yasha or any other anime.  
  
Warnings: This fic contains yaoi, cursing, and attempted suicide.  
  
Closing his locker a young teenage boy began walking down the halls of his school. He quickly found his classroom and slid in. Hoping the teacher wouldn't notice him.   
  
"Inuyasha!" No such luck. Sulking he walked to the teachers desk.  
  
"This is the fourth time you've been late. School only started two weeks ago. Care to explain?" No, the hell he didn't. It wasn't any of the teachers business. He was here wasn't he. That should have been enough.  
  
"No answer. Fine, have it your way. I will be giving you a student advisor. Stay after class and I'll give you their name." With a huff Inuyasha did as he was told.  
  
Flopping down in his seat he buried his head in his hands sighing deeply. He couldn't take this. He didn't need a student advisor. He didn't even know what they were.  
  
"You okay?" Turning to his side Inuyasha look at the person who had asked the dumb question. It just happened to be his best-friend.  
  
"What the fuck do you think?" His friend didn't even falter. He always remained eerily calm it any circumstance. It sometimes freaked Inuyasha out.  
  
"Was it your dad again?" His friend was the one that knew. His father always beat him. Inuyasha hated him for it. He was never good enough for his father. He was just a weak little boy that always need to be taught a lesson.  
  
"Yeah. I'll be all right." After taking out his books and turning to the assigned page he remembered something.  
  
"What's a student advisor?" If there was anything to be asked, Miroku would know the answer. Especially if it were about school. Miroku and Inuyasha are total opposites when it came to school. Miroku got straight As, was always on time, and was apart of most of the schools clubs and councils.  
  
"A student advisor is a model student that is paired with another student. The student advisors make sure that the student attends all of his or her classes, is on time, finishes all their homework, doesn't get into a lot of trouble, and things like that."  
  
"Basically some nerd acting like an over protective parent."  
  
"For your information I'm a part of that council and I'm not a nerd."  
  
"Do you think I'll be paired with you?" Inuyasha asked already knowing the negative answer.  
  
"I doubt it. The teachers all know of our friendship and wouldn't put us together. You do remember the begging you had to do just to get us seated together?"  
  
"Yeah. Yeah. I remember. I just hope I don't get paired with some loser or someone I don't like."  
  
"Just to let you know Kouga is in that group." Inuyasha's cheeks instantly went pink. Miroku knew of Inuyasha's not so little crush. He was obsessed with the guy. You may not be able to tell with all the arguing the two of them did. It was ridiculous.  
  
In Inuyasha's mind he was hoping he would be paired with Kouga. Well, one side of him was. The other part was hoping he didn't have to deal with his dogs comments and cocky smirk. Well, he'd find out at the end of class.  
  
* * *  
  
Please review or rate. It would mean a lot to me. 


	2. How Do You Like This

Struggle  
  
By: Vapid Breath  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inu Yasha or any other anime.  
  
When class ended Inuyasha slowly put his books away. Finishing, he stood up and walked to the teachers desk, not bothering to push in his chair. The teacher didn't even look up.  
  
"Excuse me." Inuyasha had to be polite. He didn't need the teacher calling home again. His father beat badly that night. Screaming that he didn't need a snotty nosed kid causing trouble at school. He could barely walk when it was over.  
  
"Oh, yes. Inuyasha you will be paired with...hmm...let me see." Inuyasha waited impatiently as she rustled through papers. Finally, she announced:  
  
"You will be working with Kouga Wolf." Inuyasha froze. No way was he working with him. It wasn't true. It had to be both a dream and nightmare.  
  
"He'll be meeting you for now on at 1:15. You will spend 45 minutes in the school's library working on homework. Any questions?"  
  
"I-I..When?"  
  
"Since it is only 12:30 now you will be starting today. You are to go to the library after lunch. I will inform both your parents and Kouga. Have nice lunch."  
  
Inuyasha turned to walk out the door. Reaching the doorway he turned around.   
  
"I don't have any parents. My Mom died and my father..." Inuyasha didn't finish. He just turned and left. Leaving behind a confused teacher.  
  
--------------------  
  
Inuyasha ran towards the library, Already ten minutes late. Kouga was not going to let it down. Reaching the door he stopped long enough to catch his breathe and walked in.  
  
He didn't see Kouga anywhere. He walked around the library until he reached the back section where there was another room. Opening the door he walked in. He noticed several small round tables around the room. Seated at one with two chairs was the boy he'd been searching for.   
  
Inuyasha's lust devil was seated lazily in a chair with his hands folded behind his head. Lust devil was a nickname Inuyasha had given Kouga. He couldn't go around talking about his crush on Kouga and people knowing. So whenever he talked about him with Miroku he said lust devil.  
  
As if knowing what he was thinking Kouga turned towards Inuyasha with his perfected cock smirk. Inuyasha instantly turned pink. He carefully and slowly walk towards Kouga. He didn't want to look stupid walking over there. When he reached the table he pulled out the remaining chair and sat down. Throwing his backpack onto the table.  
  
"It's about time. I'm glad you finally decided to show up. I was about to leave."  
  
"Whatever. It isn't like I wanted to come. I'd be better off if I didn't have to see you at all." Riiight. Keep telling yourself that. Maybe you'll believe it one day.  
  
"I don't have time for this, Mutt. Let's just get started. Do you have your books?"  
  
Inuyasha's POV  
  
I hate it when he gets started on those damned dog comments. He's much more attractive with his damn mouth shut. His voice is sexy though. Damn him.  
  
"I'm not a mutt so shut it." That stupid smirk is always there. Go away.  
  
"Whatever. Do you have your books or not?"  
  
"What books? She didn't tell me to bring any books. All I have is my math book." Stupid teacher. She probably didn't tell me so she could embarrass me in front of him.  
  
"Stupid, Dog. We're working on History for this session."  
  
"I'm not a dog and I don't have that book here." After thinking about Kouga's statement he quickly added, "And I'm not stupid."  
  
"We'll just have to share my book. Pull your chair over here." That would mean I'd be sitting right next to him. I'd be so close. Feeling heat in my cheeks I scooted the chair to his side. Reaching under the table, and rubbing my knee in the process, he opened he bookbag and pulled out the book. I knew this session wasn't going to end well. I was already getting aroused! Thankfully I wore my baggy red pants.  
  
----------25 minutes later ----------   
  
There's only ten minutes left of this session. I wasted ten minutes getting here. I thought Kouga would insult me the entire time. He was rather nice writing down notes for me, answering my questions, and making sure I understood everything before moving on. With only a few dog remarks thrown in there. It made me like him even more,  
  
Miroku told me it was pointless liking somone with out doing something about it. He said I should atleast let Kouga know how I feel. He also said flirting couldn't hurt.  
  
What does he know? Oh, yeah. He knows everything. Maybe he's right. I could atleast flrit a little. Just get his attention to see if he's interested. Why would he? He hates me. Then again he has been rather kind during our session. What if he has to or he'll get in trouble or something? Just do it Inuyasha.  
  
Normal POV  
  
Slowly he settled his left hand on Kouga's right knee. It just sat there applying little pressure. At first Inuyasha thought Kouga didn't notice. When Kouga paused briefly in his reading he knew otherwise.  
  
After Kouga didn't comment and kept reading Inuyasha moved his hand upward along Kouga's inner lower thigh. He applyed a little more pressure and continued upward. Reaching Kouga's inner thigh he bagan making circular patterns there. Old girlfriends use to do it to him and it always made him hard.  
  
Hearing Kouga's breath hitch, Inuyasha continued. He stopped right under Kougas groin. He chuckled inwardly when he noticed a slight bulge and that Kouga had not stopped reading. He took the next step and was effectively massaging Kouga's member.  
  
Inuyasha minstrations and the friction from his pants caused Kouga to moan lowly. Hearing it Inuyasha was encouraged to continue.  
  
'W-what the hell is he doing? It feels so goood. I can't...I need him to stop.' Kouga though letting out another moan. If he doesn't stop I'll come.  
  
Inuyasha wouldn't have cared. All he was think about was the slight pain and pleasure of his arousal that was pressed against his boxers and the wet clothe he was rubbing that covered what he was sure to be a leaking member.  
  
Kouga was so close. All he needed was a little more...  
  
"Excuse me , gentlemen, this section is about to close." It was one of the librarians. It was well passed 2:00 by now. Inuyasha quickly drew his hand away, much to Kouga's disappointment, and grabbed his book bag. He rushed out of the library and quickly to his class. He'd worry about Kouga's reaction another time.  
  
Please review and rate. Thank you for reading. 


	3. Meet Me There

** Struggle**  
  
**By:** Vapid Breath  
  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inu Yasha or any other anime.

** Chapter Three**

****  
  
After class Inuyasha made sure not to run into Kouga. What would he say? What would he do? What would Kouga say? Would he be mad? To many questions and not enough answers.  
  
Walking out the school's door Inuyasha spotted Miroku leaning against a nearby rail. No doubt waiting for him. They always walked home together.  
  
"What, may I ask, took you so long?" His friend asked in that calm voice of his. 'Freaky. Does he ever get mad?' Inuyasha thought with a mental chuckle.  
  
"I...Well...Kouga..." He didn't know how to word it. What would Miroku think?  
  
"No need to explain. Kouga is enough said. You can tell me about it another time." 'Damn that Miroku always making things so simple.'  
  
They walked home talking about school and their plans for this weekend. Miroku and Inuyasha planned to go to the movies Saturday. They agreed Inuyasha would tell him about the Kouga incident later on today after they both finished their homework.  
  
----------   
  
**Inuyasha's POV**  
  
When I got home I dumped my book bag on the floor and kicked of my shoes. I slumped down on the couch and grabbed the remote. Nothing like good o'l television to clear the mind.  
  
Hours went by and I found myself dozing off. I turned to cartoon network since I could never sleep unless it was on that channel. I closed my eyes and let sleep overtake me.  
  
No sooner did I doze off did I hear someone opening the door. I was to drowsy to get up so I just kept my eyes closed. Not for long though. They quickly snapped open when I was slapped hard across my face.  
  
"Is this all you can do? Sleep and watch television. You are not worthy to be my son." My father ranted. All I did was fall asleep. I was just so tired. Now here comes the 'Why couldn't you be like your brother' speech.  
  
"Why couldn't you be more like your brother? Sessho never lounged around like you. He always listened and did as he was told. He was a great kid. He deserved to be my son. It's your fault he left, you know. You always have to be a little brat and ruin all the good things in life."   
  
As always he ended the speech with me on the ground clutching my already bruising stomach. Then he left. Just like that. Right out the door. Probably looking for some whore to punish.  
  
He always did that. He wouldn't be home until tomorrow evening. To punish and leave me again. It was the same routine. Day after fucking day.  
  
Around six I started up a pot or Ramón (I don't know if that's what it's called). I love those noodles. After turning the stove down a little I went back to the living room. I once again grabbed the remote and began watching some television animes.  
  
I heard the phone ring in my room and quickly walked to answer it.  
  
"Hello." I could hear a television on in the background. It sounded like some cartoon or anime.  
  
"Can I speak to Inuyasha?" That voice sounds familiar. Deep and slightly husky. As if it were promising you something exciting with each word. He new that voice.  
  
"This is him."  
  
"Look, Mutt, you've go some serious explain' to do! Why don't you tell me what happened in the library!" He sounds angry. He didn't stop me. Wait a minute...  
  
"How did you get this number?"  
  
"I have my ways now answer the question, Dog."   
  
"I am not a dog! I don't know what you're talkin' 'bout." How could I forget?  
  
"I don't have time for this, Inu. Meet me outside the school in an hour. You' d better be there." I can't believe he just hung up. I can't even believe he called in the first place. Should I go?  
  
Please rate and review. Thank you to those who have reviewed. Thank you also to those who have at least read my story. I appreciate it greatly.


	4. So Now What

Struggle  
  
By: Vapid Breath  
  
E-mail: Vapidbreathaol.com  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Inu Yasha or any other anime.  
  
Warnings: This story contains yaoi, cursing, and abuse.  
  
Author's note(s): Please review more and leave suggestions. Thank you.  
  
Chapter Four  
  
Maybe I shouldn't go. What will he do? What if we fight? What if he liked it? This is making my head hurt. I think I'll ask Miroku?  
  
----------  
  
"Hello."  
  
"Hey, Miroku. I need your advice."  
  
"When don't you need my advice, Inuyasha?" Real funny.  
  
"Look, Kouga asked me to meet him outside the school. Should I go?" Please say yes. I do want to go. I think.  
  
"Why does he want to meet you? Does this have something to do with whatever happened in the library?" I forgot to tell him what happened.  
  
"I don't know. I guess." He didn't stop me. He was even moaning. He was pretty kind when we were studying.  
  
"How did he feel in the library?"  
  
"He was enjoying what I was doing but I didn't give him a chance to comment."  
  
"I say go for it." Really. That's great. I wonder why?  
  
"Why?"  
  
"If you don't go, you'll always wonder what if. If you do, the worst that could happen is rejection. Your a very attractive guy. You'll bounce back in no time."  
  
"Thanks." He's a great guy. I hate that things didn't work out between us.  
  
"No problem. Bye."  
  
"Bye."  
  
----------  
  
It was now twenty minutes until 6:00. I had twenty minutes to change clothes and walk to the school.  
  
I decided to wear something comfortable in case he did want to fight. I didn't want to fight in jeans or leather. I grabbed my baggy red pants, my white T-shirt, and grabbed my red jacket.  
  
I grabbed my keys and locked the door. It was nice weather. Not warm enough to go without a jacket, though. I had about five minutes to go before I'd reach the school. It was going on 5:53. I didn't have enough time to get nervous. There were still so many questions going through my head.  
  
What does he want? What is he going to do? Is he upset? Does he hate me? Why didn't he stop me earlier? Did he like it? Does he want to fight? What's he going to wear?...  
  
It was now 5:59. I was at the front of the school. I didn't see him anywhere. What if this was all a joke. Something to trick the stupid mutt. Everything stopped. I felt like darkness was squeezing my body. I couldn't breathe. Wait...  
  
What if he's in the back. I could at least check before falling into depression. I began walking around the back. I slowed down when I noticed a figure leaning against the building.  
  
With that long black ponytail tied together with a brown hair piece, the tight brown sleeveless shirt, and knee length brown shorts there was no doubt in my mind of who it was. When he didn't move I figured he hadn't noticed me. I slowly walked closer until we were about a foot apart. He finally acknowledged my presence.  
  
"It's about time, Mutt." He doesn't sound as angry as usual.  
  
"Sorry." Then we just stood there. He just gazed at the sky leaning against the building. I just stood there looking at him. Waiting for him to say something. After a few minutes he moved. He straightened up and stood in front of me. He still didn't say anything. He just looked at me. And I at him. That's when it happened. When he kissed me. He took another step and grabbed my waist. He looked me in the eye once more before pressing his lips to mine.  
  
It was slow at first. Just his lips caressing mine. I was to shocked to do much. He licked my lip and parted them with his tongue. Slipping his tongue in he began to caress my tongue. Slowly coaxing it to participate. It did. I began to get into it. Sucking and licking his tongue.  
  
This continued on for several minutes. Both moaning when one of us did something with our tongue. After a while we broke apart. Both needing the oxygen. We still didn't speak. We just looked at each other. Panting from the loss of air we caused. It was the sexiest thing I ever saw.  
  
strugglepretendingoristhisrealmydefinitionstheroseanddarknessstrugglepretendingoristhi  
  
Thank you for reading and reviewing. I really do appreciate it. If anyone has any advice or suggestions please let me know. Please review and rate. Also check out my other stories. Thanks. 


	5. Things Just Get Worse

Struggle  
  
By: Vapid Breath  
  
E-mail: Vapidfemaleaol.com  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Inu Yasha or any other anime.  
  
Warning(s): This story contains yaoi, cursing, and abuse. Maybe some attempted suicide.  
  
Author's note(s): Please review more and leave suggestions. Also check out another story of mine please and some great stories to read are in my profile. Check them out if you can't find a good story to read. I think they are mostly Yu-Gi-Oh though. Thank you.  
  
Spoiler(s): None  
  
Chapter Five  
  
Inuyasha's Pov  
  
If I wasn't confused before, I was now. One minute he's on the phone yelling at me. The next he's kissing the hell out of me. I don't even know what I'm supposed to do now.  
  
"Um...So...I..." I couldn't even get a sentence out. He should be explaining things.  
  
"What does this mean?" Why is he asking me?   
  
"What do you think it means?"  
  
"Does this...am I...gay?" You've got to be kidding. Don't start doubting stuff now. You kissed me. You have to be gay.  
  
Before I got to answer he began walking away.  
  
"Wait!" I grabbed his arm and turned him towards me. He simply pulled his arm away and kept walking. I felt like an idiot standing there watching his back walk away from me.  
  
I refused to let a tear fall. I just turned around and began walking in the direction of my home. Things just couldn't get anymore confusing.  
  
----------  
  
When I got home the front door was open. I was hesitant to step inside but peered my head in anyway. There, watching television, was my father. I walked inside and closed the door behind me.  
  
"Hey, Dad." He didn't respond. He just sat there. Eyes never leaving the television. I was a little scared. He was home early and acting strangely.  
  
I walked past him slowly. He grabbed a hold of my arm and pulled it downward causing me to lose my balance and fall. He stood up pulling my collar with him. My eyes closed as the sickening sound of his fist hitting my flesh filled my ears. He just wouldn't stop. He kept punching me. Over and over again. Saying curses and different names.  
  
"So my son is still an ass fucker. Still fucking Miroku. I told you I didn't want that nerdy fag calling my house. You couldn't listen to that, could you? He called while you were gone. Guess who just happened to answer the phone?" I felt tears sliding down my cheeks. I felt my heart pounding in my chest. I felt my knees weakening as I sank to the floor and was kicked in the stomach. I felt the vomit surface from my gut. I even felt my entire existence fading into darkness. How much more could I possibly have to endure?  
  
For some reason I knew this was just the beginning of my life's struggle.  
  
----------  
  
The Next Morning  
  
When I awoke the next day I found myself lying in tears, blood, and vomit. My body was sore and I couldn't stop shaking. Slowly and Carefully I stood. Gripping whatever I could to steady myself. I walked to the bathroom and looked into the mirror.  
  
My black hair was stained with blood as was my tattered body and clothes. I could see traces of vomit also. My cheeks were stained with my salty tears. I turned to the shower and turned it on. I didn't bother adjusting the temperature or even taking my clothes off before stepping in. I closed the curtain and sunk to the shower floor. Letting the slightly freezing water wash my pain away.   
  
After sitting there for several minutes I began to strip my clothing off. Piece by piece the fabric peeled from my body forming a small pile at my feet. I adjusted the water temperature. I washed my body slowly. Wincing every time soap got into an open wound. I washed my hair. Making to sure to get all blood and anything else from it.  
  
Now I had to figure out how I was going to handle the day.  
  
Please review and rate.


	6. You're back Now what?

Title: Struggle

Author: Vapid B.

Flashbacks are in italics

A piercing sound filled his ears. He clutched his head until he realized the ringing came from the doorbell. Cautiously, he walked to the door, trying hard not to aggravate his wounds. Reaching the door, he peeked through the small, obscuring hole.

His breath hitched. Honey-gold eyes widened in confusion. He could feel the shaking of his body but still did not move. _It couldn't be. _Suddenly the confusion vanished, replaced with fury and anger. Grasping the round knob, Inuyasha yanked the door open.

"Brother." The man outside the house breathed softly. "I have missed you greatly."

"I'm sure ya have. So much that you didn't bother to call or write. So much that you're just now coming back!"

Darker, fiercer golden eyes stared in anger at the younger boy before him. "How dare you?! I belonged to another home. I refused to place myself in a home with a father who tried to live my life for me. You chose to stay."

The tears fell from his eyes before he could speak. The pit of his stomach felt solid and heavy as if it were dragging him down. "You should have stayed with me." Alone he faced the anger of his father. Always expected to be perfect. Dress the way he wanted. Look the way he wanted. Act the way he wanted. The pressure became worse when his brother left. He was now forced to fill the larger shoes of his brother. "I hate you." The anger dispersed. The voice seemed more tired than upset.

"I'm wasting time here. I have to go meet Miroku." Inuyasha brushed by his brother's shoulder and took off toward the sidewalk.

"Wait! I came to tell you something." Inuyasha continued walking. He could hear his brother's feet pounding into the ground as he chased after him. It only took seconds for his long legs to carry him beside Inuyasha.

"Go away." His brother sighed. He knew where the anger came from and a part of him felt he deserved it.

"Kikyou is gone." Inuyasha paused only two houses from Miroku's. He turned, facing his brother,

"Do you really think I don't know that? I watched her run out the door, never looking back. Heh. Just like you did."

"She's dead, brother."

"_I thought you loved me." She looked down, her long; dark bangs covering her darker eyes._

"_At one time I did." The tears slid freely down his face._

"_Then why are you doing this, hunh? Why are you leaving me?" _

"_Are time to be with each other has passed. Love will come to you again."_

"_I never thought you would cause me so much pain, Kikyou." Her head flew up. Cold eyes stared at him._

"_A life without pain has no meaning. I just wanted to give your life meaning."_

"_Goodbye, Inuyasha."_

"How?" His voice sounded so small even to his own ears.

"Her father." When they were together they gave each other peace. She comforted him and took care of his wounds when he dealt with the pressure from his father. He did the same for her. He took her away from the pain even though it didn't last.

"I see." His mind left his body seeking an escape from the overwhelming pain as he fell to the ground.

---------------------------------------

His entire body ached. Inuyasha opened his eyes. Light blinded him until he adjusted to the brightness.

"Are you alright?" Who would ask such a dumb question?

"What do you think?" Slowly, he sat up looking at his brother and friend watching him.

"What?" Miroku smiled that eerie smile of his.

"Kouga's looking for you."

"What!" His heart began beating faster at the news. His eyes widened in shock. He didn't think Kouga would ever speak to him again. Maybe this day had a chance at becoming a good.

"He called here looking for you. I told him what happened and he's on his way. He sounded really worried."

Sesshamaru frowned at his brother's response to what seemed like unimportant information. Just who was this Kouga? He didn't realize he'd missed so much these few years while away.

This fic is still going. Thank you all who have continued reading this fic and supporting me. I truly appreciate every review. I know much didn't happen in this chapter. I had to write this so that I have a better start on the next chapter, which I promise will me so much better than the rest. Thank you.  
Please review and rate.


	7. Not This, Not Now

Struggle

By: Vapid Breath

E-mail: Vapid breath aol . com  
without spaces.

Disclaimer: I do not own Inu Yasha or any other anime.

Warning(s): This story contains yaoi, cursing, maybe rape, attempted rape, and abuse. Maybe some attempted suicide.

Author's note(s): Please review more and leave suggestions. Also check out another story of mine please and some great stories to read are in my profile. Check them out if you can't find a good story to read. I think they are mostly Yu-Gi-Oh though. Thank you.

Spoiler(s): None since I don't even watch this anymore. I more prone to update Yu-Gi-Oh stories than any other.

Struggle

Chapter Seven

After calming himself and mentally preparing for Kouga's arrival, the doorbell rang. Eager to be entertained, Miroku rushed to the door. Kouga Wolf stood at the door with his trademark brown vest, a black top, and pair of skillfully torn jean. His bright blue eyes looked pass Miroku in search of one black-haired, golden-eyed teen. The golden-eyed teen locked eyes with his visitor and blushed despite his inner protests. "H-hey."

He watched as the other teen pushed past his friend and stood before him. "Is their some place we could talk?" Inuyasha look toward Miroku who nodded his approval. Inuyasha led the blue-eyed young man to the bedroom of his friend.

Inuyasha sat nervously on the bed, it being the only place to sit. His lithe fingers twisted in the pale cotton, blue covers. Kouga continued standing in front of him, watching his edgy movements. "I've done some thinking." He paused for a long while and Inuyasha wondered if he would continue. "And I've decided that this, whatever it is, is your fault."

Kouga watched the teen scowl before cutting off any words he would have said. "But, I'm willing to, you know, fool around with you, but not like I'm your boyfriend or anything. You can't tell anyone, though. I don't want people thinking I'm some kind of queer. I still fuck women, okay?" Inuyasha looked up at him with large, hurt eyes. He wasn't anyone toy, but it wasn't like he was in love with the guy. Maybe a stupid crush and that was all.

While still thinking it over he felt firm, insistent lips on his own. He hadn't gotten over the initial shock when a moist tongue plundered into his mouth. The muscle lapped and twisted in his mouth tickling the back of his orifice. He didn't like the feeling.

How was he to respond? If felt strange to move his tongue against the others. It was nothing like the first time, but that had been fresh and intense. He had know what he was feeling and thought Kouga did too. Now, however, he didn't know what the outcome would be, if he'd be some guy's skeleton hiding in a closet or if he'd tell the guy he liked to fuck off.

He tried pushing the persistent male away from him, but Kouga's body only pushed forward more. Inuyasha was now laying across the bed with a hot mouth and thin body covering him. He didn't want to yell at Kouga. That would bring to much attention and he didn't want him to get in trouble.

The younger of the two tried again to free his self from the attack. He could feel a hardness pressed into his thigh and hated his self for the tingle it sent to his groin. Badly, he wanted to cry out, to have this end before it went too far. Still, Kouga pressed into him, kissing down his neck and tearing at his clothes.

He felt tear wetting his eyes and knew he was about to cry. This reminded him too much of his past.

TBC…

**End Notes**: Thank you for reading my story. I've updated because I felt bad for leaving people hanging when they were enjoying, for the most part, my story. **TO BE CLEAR** this story is **NOT** about Inu Yasha and Kouga getting together. I'm sorry for that misunderstanding. The summary is: Life is a struggle for Inu Yasha. How will he deal with it when love is thrown in? The story is about Inu Yasha having a hard life that is just becoming more difficult with Kouga's apparent confusion towards his sexuality. I will be changing the summary for future comprehension. Sorry, but **THANK YOU** for reviewing.


End file.
